


Knowing

by falsteloj



Category: Half Moon Investigations
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for +slashthedrabble prompt #231 "No Happily Ever After".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Red likes stories with happy endings; the kind his mum used to sit and read to him before she became too ill. Once, in hospital when she was deathly pale, she asked him to read to her but the words wouldn’t come, the letters on the page meaning nothing. Now he furtively checks the book out of the library over and over again, determined to finish it for himself. To prove to his mum - wherever she is - that he can do it. 

Herod doesn’t understand; he was too young to remember. Genie thinks it’s stupid; she has other ways of coping. Fletcher never mentions it, although Red knows that he knows. Fletcher knows everything, his notebooks crammed full of information copied out in his meticulously neat script.

Sometimes Red likes to dream that Fletcher keeps quiet because he feels the same way. That his notebook is covered in scrawled love hearts and awkward declarations the same way his own diary is, locked away in his dresser out of reach of Herod’s grasping fingers. Most of the time he forces himself to accept the truth.

There is no such thing, at least for a Sharkey, as  _Happily Ever After_.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
